


I heard about you

by Morethancupcake



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, Ballet Dancer Castiel, Dancer Castiel, First Meetings, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Jock Dean, M/M, Mention of Child Abuse, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 14:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3695357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morethancupcake/pseuds/Morethancupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I heard about you, Dean Winchester says, sitting next to him. They say one day you'll dance on stage and will leave this town. You'll be free. Later, Castiel will think these words were the beginning of the rest of his life."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I heard about you

I heard about you, he says, and Castiel wants to disappear.

I heard about you, and Castiel waits for the shove against the wall, or the boots kicking him down. He waits for the insults and the shame. But nothing comes.

I heard about you, Dean Winchester says, sitting next to him. They say one day you'll dance on stage and will leave this town. You'll be free.

Later, Castiel will think these words were the beginning of the rest of his life.

I heard about him, Lisa says. Loud, too loud, so their friends, and Dean, and Castiel, on the other side of the room can hear. They say he's a freak, she says, eyes hard on him, and he wishes he could enter his book, and leave, far far away. She talks about his family, and his lack of friends. She makes a joke about Luke, and Castiel dies a little inside.

People are laughing, and Lisa is telling them about the bruises on Castiel's arms, and the way he would cry before going home, in junior high.

Dean tells her to shut up. And she does. When it's time to leave, Dean is helping him getting his books, and guiding him to the Impala. He doesn't say a word at first, and Castiel is glad, because he's still crying inside.

I heard about that, he says. Wanna come with me watch my little brother play ?

In the morning, everyone is talking about Dean and Lisa's break-up, and Dean is handing Castiel a brown bag full of Mary Winchester's love and sandwiches. His name is written just like Dean's with the same Sharpie, and Castiel doesn't remember the last time he actually had lunch.

I heard about you, Sam says. I heard so much about you, and Castiel shrugs. Dean always talked about you, and how much he wanted to be your friend. Dean's cheeks are red, and he's avoiding his eyes. Castiel thinks it's weird, because no one ever wanted to be his friend, before. It's a strange feeling in his chest, it's like a little fire keeping him warm. Like Dean's hand brushing against his, sometimes. Like the way he protects Castiel, always.

I heard about you, and that dude in school, Luke says, closing the door of his room behind him. Castiel looks through the window, the sky is pure and he can see stars. He wonders if Dean will still be his friend, tomorrow. Luke smells like alcohol and sweat. Dean smells like the wind.

I heard about you, Mary says, wrapping Castiel into a tight hug. She's warm and lovely, and Castiel feels a little better.   
I heard about you, John says, and he talks to him about school, and what he'll do after they graduate. He sees the marks on Castiel wrists, and his eyes are angry for a minute. He leaves them for a little while, and Castiel feels something like fear in his stomach. Dean takes him by the hand when he's showing him the garden, and the little path to the bee hives his uncle Bobby is taking care of. 

I heard about you, the man says, and Castiel feels it under his skin, close to where Luke has carved a place for himself under his ribs. I used to know your brother. You're a friend of Dean ? Alistair, he tells him, and Castiel feels his eyes following him all the way to his house. He shakes so badly he has to sit in the hallway when the door is finally closed.

I heard about you, Castiel says. Dean's knuckles are bloody and torn, and he's still panting a little. Castiel can still see Luke's body on the floor, and the blood everywhere. He can hear John shouting, and Dean asking him if he's okay, over and over again. They're out of the house, now, and he's safe in Dean's room. I heard about you, you're friend with the boy who broke Kevin's arm last year. Dean is suddenly very silent. You were with that awful man, the one who was waiting for kids on the parking lot. Dean's eyes are a little red, and he nods. Why are you protecting me. Dean shakes his head. They are silent for a while, and Castiel can see the tension on the other boy's shoulder. After a while he rests his forehead against Dean's.

I heard about you, Balthazar says, shaking Dean's hand, a fake smile on his beautiful face. Castiel knows he's threatening Dean, but Dean deals with it with grace, always polite and nice. He sits in a corner, next to Castiel's bag and he doesn't even pretend to read when he's warming up. When he dances, he can see Dean's eyes following him. He can see the way he's mesmerized by their moves, by the way they are in perfect harmony, by the fluidity of everything. He stays after, when Balthazar leaves, and Castiel puts new bandages on his bleeding toes. He takes the gauze and the tape from his fingers, and he takes care of him with gentle and careful movements, always so afraid of hurting him. 

He brings Castiel back to his place, because John is as charming as his son when he needs to be, and that Sheriff stood no chance to his smile and his assurance they were going to take good care of the boy. Castiel sleeps in Sam's room, on the bed that used to be Dean's. After a day or two, Sam goes to sleep in the bigger room, and Dean listens to the blue-eyed boy until he's sure he's asleep. He's safe.

They fall into a routine. School during the day, then the studio until dinner time. Castiel wants to ask about Dean's friends, about his life, but whenever he mentions the fact the other boy could be bored, he's being silenced. Dean is pretty good at that, making him shush with a joke. He doesn't always get Dean's joke, but he's always happy to see him smile. One day, on their way home, Dean's hand brushes against his leg. He doesn't know it, when he grabs it gently, holding Dean's fingers as if they're precious and fragile, but for the rest of his life, Dean's hand will always be on his leg when they're driving. He doesn't know it, but his heart is beating at his ribcage, and he wants to cry. It takes him a few day to uderstand that feeling. He's happy.

I heard about you, stranger says Dean, his green gaze filled with happiness and laughter. He has lines in the corner of his eyes, now, and Castiel marvels at the myriad of freckles on his tanned skin. They're dancing, together. It's not exactly dancing, they're rocking together, to an awfully cheesy song, careful of Castiel's feet, careful of his body, tired after a week of practice during the day, stage at night. Dean smells suspiciously like the cake they're not even supposed to eat for an hour or two, and Castiel can't help but chuckle, because obviously Dean was going to steal a bite from Sam's wedding cake. Sam had started that tradition years ago, after all. I heard about you, but Castiel doesn't listen. He kisses his husband until he's dizzy.

**Author's Note:**

> On tumblr if that's more your thing : http://iwanttopizzamanyou.tumblr.com/post/115682453534/i-heard-about-you
> 
> Please leave a comment, kudos, or even a message of you're feeling like it ? :)


End file.
